dragontalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Thumbs
Max and Emmy and the dragons bring a lost flower home to her family. Plot Max and Emmy were playing Treasure, and once the dragons were calling, they went to DragonLand. Max realized that it had been raining really hard there, but it just stopped prior to their arrival. The gang heard someone crying, and they went searching who made the sound. They all found a lost baby flower drifting helplessly along the creek; they didn't know her name, so they decided to name her "Lily." They learned that she was uprooted by the heavy rain and was washed into the creek. Now separated from her parents, she missed them so dearly that she cried so badly. Ord promised they will bring her back to where she belongs. Cassie uses a beach bucket and shovel to put dirt inside it, and Max and Emmy placed Lily inside of it. The gang began their adventure by following along the creek. They all saw Lily droopy. Ord suggests that she needs a nap, so Zak and Wheezie decided to sing her a lullaby, but she was still droopy. Ord went to the creek to drink water, but accidentally splashed onto Lily. Afterwards, they see that the water was making her feel better; Ord then gave her some more water to her, and she was happier than ever. They decided to stop for a snack. As Ord was eating several sandwiches, he gave more water to Lily; however she was feeling a bit uncomfortable, and her leaves were turning yellow as the rest of the gang gave her even more water. They noticed that she was feeling sick. Hearing that Ord was feeling sick from eating too much, Cassie figured out that they had been giving her too much water. She went down to the creek to pour the excess water and planted dry dirt in the bucket to soak up the extra. As Lily felt so much better, her dry yellow leaves began to fall off, and new green leaves started to grow. The gang apologizes to her, and she forgave them. They continued their journey to find her family. Cassie mentioned that flowers tend to lose their dry and yellow leaves and even flower pedals so that new ones can grow. Hearing this, Lily sings a happy tune and loses two of her pedals. Then Max found flower pedals that looked like those of Lily's; the gang rushed further to see a meadow full of sweet flowers. Lily was so happy to see her parents again, and Ord and Max planted her back into the ground between her parents. Afterwards, her parents and she sang a lovely song, and while doing so, flower pedals began to float to make lei for each of the members of the gang. Everyone was so amazed, and Cassie figured that it was their way of thanking them. The dragons then bid farewell to Max, Emmy, and the flowers and flew off. Max and Emmy went back home. At their house, Max was feeling droopy. Emmy suggest that Treasure should cheer him up, but Max went to a cup of water, and Emmy joined.